


how do you ask someone out?

by AllisonDiamond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confusion, Fluff, Jack Kline Is An Adorable Puppy, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: Jack doesn't understand how you ask someone out. Shouldn't you tell them (Clark) to get out of the room?





	how do you ask someone out?

Jack draws his eyebrow together and frowns. “You need to get out,” he says softly. 

Clark sits up, bracing back on the wall.“Dude, I wish I can.” He coughs. “But my mom _wouldn’t_ let me out. Apparently, I’m in no condition to ‘get out’ of this dump.”

“Oh,” Jack says. “Should I have asked your mom out then?”

Clark looks at him incredulously. “What? You _can’t_ be seriously considering askin’ my mom out dude. That’s insane!”

“Yes, I have to ask your mom to get you out of here since she wouldn’t let you out,” he clarifies.

“What? Dude, are you high? Wait, no, you aren’t.” Clark rubs his temple. “Please _tell_ me this isn’t what I think this is.” He groans.

“I don’t understand. What do you think this is?” Jack looks at Clark. “Am I doing this wrong? Sam says I should ask you out.”

Clark closes his eyes and laughs. “You’re insane, you know that? That’s the _first_ time I’ve been asked out like this. I guess there’s a first time for everything.”

“Okay. Are you agreeing?” Jack looks at him again. “I’m not quite sure what your reaction is.”

Clark just smiles. “Sure. You’re hot. I’m hot. I don’t see any reason why we shouldn’t totally bang.”

Jack moves to him and awkwardly presses his palm against Clark’s neck. “Should I cool you down?” He takes his hand off and moves it all over his own face. “I’m _not_ hot.”

“Dude, it’s just a figure of speech. You don’t have to take it so literal.” He shakes his head. “So, why y— _Sam_ —tell you to ask me out?”

“I don’t know. I tell him of an ache in my heart when I’m apart from you,” Jack begins, thinking hard, eyes drawn too close together, and lips press tightly together. “I tell him of a weird feeling that arises in me I’m around you. I tell him how I find myself smiling for no reason because I conjure your face up in my mind. I don’t understand why I think this way about you, and not _Sam_ since I’m closer to him than I’m to you.”

“Okay. Sam _is_ hot, but he’s _too_ old, and what you feel for him is — how do I explain this? You have a crush on me. Sam’s like a dad or something to you. I think.” He shrugs. “Not too sure. But anyway, where you takin’ me out for our special little date?”

“I’m not sure. I will _take_ you out of here with me,” he suggests, “to the outside world.”

“Right. So?”

“I don’t understand.”

“Of course. Ever had ice-cream before?”

“No. I’ve never creamed ice before.”

Clark gives him a look. “That isn’t — never mind. So, you whisk me away, and I’ll introduce you to ice cream, alright?”

“Okay. Shouldn’t I ask your mom out first before I take you away from here?”

“Nah, she’s cool. She’ll be fine with this.” He brushes it off. “So how fast you think you can get me away from this dump?”

“I haven’t calculated,” Jack confesses, “the time it takes me to get out and in of the hospital.”

“Of course, you haven’t. Doesn’t matter.” He laughs. “You gonna have to carry me? ‘Fraid my body is a frickin’ mess right now.”

“Carry you? How?” Jack places his arms awkwardly around Clark’s shoulders and lifts him up but the wires wouldn’t come off.

“Help me take these things off first,” he points to the IVs. 

“Okay.” Jack follows in Clark’s steps. “Like this?” he asks, pulling the IV off.

“Perfect.”

_This is strange_ , Jack thinks. Is this what Sam meant when he tells Jack to ask Clark out? It’s all so confusing, but Clark’s warm body pressed against his, it feels right. _Why is that so_? he thinks as he transports Clark out of the hospital.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://neenabthurman.tumblr.com)


End file.
